1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device having a first module, which is protected against electromagnetic interference, and a second module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic circuits in which very small voltages and currents are processed often need to be protected against electromagnetic interference by a shielding housing. For various reasons it has proved to be expedient to protect only the parts of devices which have this sensitivity. In particular in control devices and motor vehicles, for example in sensor applications, such as rotation rate sensors, extremely small signal currents occur. Such devices are therefore provided with a shielding housing. In addition to the circuits which are sensitive to this extent there are often also evaluation circuits which operate in particular on a digital basis and are not sensitive to the same extent.